


I'll take care of you now

by heyelisa



Category: Mewgulf, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gulf is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat is So Whipped, MewGulf - Freeform, Short & Sweet, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyelisa/pseuds/heyelisa
Summary: Mew has a busy schedule, a tiring week and he is exhausted. But he can't help wanting to spend time with Gulf.And Gulf just wants to take care of him and let him rest well.{cute & sweet}
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 182





	I'll take care of you now

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, but I hope you like it. Just a soft and fluff short story :)

Mew came home exhausted. He was coming from an extremely tiring week, and today, he barely had time to eat, luckily his team got coffee in the interval between an event and a meeting. Such a busy schedule made him organize the time to the maximum, he unfortunately cannot enjoy the day with the rest of the cast in the filming of the second season of the series, but before leaving, he had promised Gulf that they would have dinner together today.

_ Gulf... _

Mew somehow felt a little guilty about having little time to spend with  _ his  _ boy that week, they called and texted several times throughout the day, but it didn't seem enough. So taking advantage of the fact that tomorrow he would only have things to do in the afternoon, Mew had planned a dinner and intended to spend a lot of time with Gulf, personally.

But he was exhausted.

A part of Mew wanted to hold back and prevent himself from canceling, he knew that Gulf would understand, but that would not stop him from still feeling guilty. And he missed him. God, he really missed being alone with Gulf. They were starting to finally walk into a relationship, it was slow, but Mew liked how things were going well, no one else he had a relationship with before wanted to really know him, Gulf was different, they talked and understood each other, the differences didn't even seem to exist as much as they seemed to fit together.

But Mew knew he needed to rest, he felt his body tired, just wanting to lie down and sleep for ten hours straight. Mew texted Gulf, saying he had come home and was taking a shower, so he could call him. The answer came almost immediately, just a cheerful flashing figure with a 'okay' written on it. He was always cute.

The bath could last for a long time, Mew felt so good and relaxed with the water falling on his shoulders, it was like he was being hugged before sleeping and as much as he wanted to stay there indefinitely, he had to call Gulf, he had to apologize and promise to take him out to dinner the other day.

Finally comfortable, lying on the couch, Mew held the phone a little higher while he waited for his favorite boy to appear on the screen.

After two rings it happened. Gulf Kanawut was ready, well dressed, face clean from the bath, he seemed to have a certain expectation about the call and plans for the night, Mew saw in the smile, the boy was closing the door of his own room in the condo, turning off the lights and walking towards the kitchen.

"Hello." Mew saluted first, with a smile, and Gulf just laughed, looking quickly at his cell phone and then going back to fixing some things on the kitchen table.

"Your hair is still wet, aren't you going to dry it?" Gulf asked.

"I have no strength." Mew laughed and Gulf nodded "I..."

"You missed a lot today, I swear, I never laughed so much in my life." Gulf started to speak and Mew smiled listening to him "I took some pictures and made some videos, I'll show you, Mild also said he would send you pictures of me sleeping, he thinks this is funny." Gulf sighed and Mew continued to look at him lovingly through the phone screen "Boat and Jame had the first kiss scene, I swear, they were so ashamed... they definitely don't know how to kiss." He laughed, joking and Mew smiled.

"Ah, is it? Who was judging?" Mew asked interested.

"Me!" Gulf said proudly.

"I wanted to be there to see this." Mew laughed.

"If you were there we could show you how they should do it." Gulf said shamelessly and Mew blushed a little, smiling brightly.

Mew still hadn't gotten used to Gulf saying that kind of thing, but he knew it was becoming more and more natural.

"Do you still want to dine out? We can just order something and I can meet you at the condo ..." Gulf looked quickly at the screen and frowned "Or at your place." He laughed "I thought you wanted to go to the condo today."

Mew thought for a few seconds. Gulf's gaze was full of expectation, he was ready, he just wanted to enjoy Mew's company, they could order some food and eat lazily on the couch, Mew could even beg for some attention to sleep, Gulf could let him comfortable.

It seemed better than sleeping for hours alone.

It seemed better than disappointing him.

"I can pick you up, let's order sushi, do you like it?" Mew asked, forcing himself off the couch and Gulf smiled.

"It looks great, you're not too tired, are you?" Gulf asked, concerned and Mew smiled.

Luck. He's so lucky. Finally, someone cares about him back. He even feels a little shy and scared about it, he really needs to learn more about that side, the side where someone cares about him, spontaneously.

"No! It's okay." Mew lied, he could handle it, he had a morning off tomorrow.

Gulf continued to close the apartment and turn off the lights, while Mew got the car to pick it up. For a few seconds the older actor felt his mother's worried gaze land on him, but he was an adult man, he knew it was the choice he was making, probably Gulf would also judge him, Gulf would not let him out if he knew the how tired he was. But Mew wanted to see him.

It didn't take long for Mew to arrive, Gulf opened the back door to toss his backpack in the back seat and stopped by the driver's door, looking at Mew, who unwittingly gave the first tired yawn of the night.

"Still handsome." Gulf said and Mew laughed.

"What? Get in the car." Mew said, confused when Gulf remained standing outside with his hand outstretched.

"Give me the keys, I'll drive." Gulf smiled confidently.

"Ooh, no, no." Mew tapped his fingers against the steering wheel "Come on, get in the car."

"I can drive, let me drive today, I will not cause an accident." Gulf guaranteed.

"Are you sure? How can you say that?" Mew tried to be funny and Gulf waved his hand, making the older man sigh and take off his belt, getting out of the car "Can I at least know why?"

"Today you are my passenger." Gulf said, simply and Mew pouted "Do you hate it?"

"No..." Mew thought a little "I just think the reason is different."

"Ah yes, I can't handle you being sexy driving." Gulf laughed and Mew rolled his eyes "Just enjoy the trip, I promise it won't happen very often."

Mew knew that Gulf was trying to save him from driving, in just a few seconds he had already realized that Mew was tired, he was ready to help him even if he was doing something he hated: driving.

Another yawn.

_ Gulf is a good boy. _ Mew thought.

Mew looked quickly at Gulf before the boy started driving, he asked Gulf not to put on a song, he was afraid of falling asleep on the way, Mew talked a little about the expectations for the release of the clip while ordering food through the app on the Gulf’s phone. Gulf took the opportunity to praise him, many, many compliments. Gulf was really proud of Mew, he knew it was being hard work and that Mew was making a dream come true.

"Have you organized then? Everything for the debut and the press conference..." Gulf asked when they got to the door of Mew's condo, he took off his shoes, keeping his socks on so he wouldn't get his feet soiled, Mew would still oblige him to wash them before lying in bed.

"Yes, now just wait." Mew said, taking Gulf's backpack to the room, while the boy just put a glass of water for himself and Mew.

"I'm looking forward to finally seeing the clip, take it, you need to drink water, I know you forget sometimes." Gulf handed Mew a full glass of water, who smiled, willingly accepting it.

"Will the food take long to arrive?" Mew asked, feeling his eyes tired.

Trying to cover up another yawn.

"Fifteen minutes." Gulf said and sat on the couch, he tapped the cushion twice and smiled sweetly.

"Were you excited to see me?" Mew asked, approaching and Gulf nodded "Hm, this is good." The eldest sat on the couch, beating Gulf's knee, staring at the boy "I missed you like hell."

"You are a busy man now." Gulf pulled out his cell phone and went to the gallery, wanting to show Mew the videos of the day "But that's okay, I appreciate the time you booked for me in your busy schedule, you like to hear me talk, right? I have a lot to talk about today. "

"I like you." Mew said and Gulf smiled.

Gulf lowered his cell phone and moistened his lips, he leaned over to kiss Mew. It had been three days. Yes, three days they didn't have time alone to kiss properly. Gulf's lips,  _ Mew missed them _ . They fit perfectly, their tongues soon came together like magnets, the kiss brought the longing, it's sweet, usually when they were away for a while, the kisses were loving and delicate, Mew liked it because it was almost as if they talked without words.

_ 'I missed you' _ said a kiss and  _ 'I love it'  _ said the other.

Mew's tired hands gripped Gulf's neck, weakly, just bringing a little firmness, guiding him to stay there.

_ 'Don't stop, we will continue like this for a long time'  _ said a kiss and  _ 'Forever'  _ said the other.

The kiss was good. Mew thought Gulf was a good kisser, the boy could really judge and evaluate other people's kisses, especially when acting he followed the mood, he knew how to do exactly as the scene asked, and outside of the shoot… he knew how to do exactly what Mew expected .

"Hmm ..." Mew muttered when his lips parted, he saw Gulf breathe a little deeper before smiling "Is that how you think they should kiss?"

"Huh?" Gulf frowned in confusion.

"Jame and Boat." Mew said and Gulf laughed.

"Oh, they could try..." Gulf said confidently "But it wouldn't be the same." He gave Mew two more long kisses, they soon lay down comfortable on the couch, Gulf was showing the video and Mew laughed, almost asleep when the food arrived.

Energetically, Gulf got off the couch and went to the door, he received the food and Mew had not moved. Gulf knew that despite saying he was not so tired, Mew was struggling with sleep many times that night, he did not want to argue with the older man about how he was lying and how he needed a rest, Mew was stubborn and they would end up spending the little time they have together fighting. Gulf then took the opportunity to spoil Mew a little and take care of him.

Gulf sat on the rug, in front of the couch where Mew was almost asleep, very carefully, he woke the older one up and offered to feed him. Mew insisted on sitting at the table together, he even wanted to open a drink to be romantic, but Gulf denied it, Mew was too tired to drink anything with alcohol.

Gulf talked all night, he told every detail of the shooting day, talked about things he saw on the internet, television shows, about the gifts from fans he had received, about the series script, about the photo shoot he did, he spared Mew any effort and just kept the conversation going while the older one ate. Mew smiled all the time and agreed, he sometimes spoke two or three words, but he was still too tired to keep the conversation going.

With the end of dinner, Gulf threw away the packaging and trash, he even washed dishes that were there. Mew was still trying to stay awake. But each time he spoke, the older one made even less sense.

In the bedroom, Mew took another shower to try to stay a few more hours awake, Gulf just pulled a comfortable sweatshirt for himself and turned on the air conditioning in the room, leaving everything ready for Mew to just lie down and sleep for hours.

"You're going to take a shower, right?" Mew asked, wanting to make clear the conditions for lying in bed.

"Yes." Gulf laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I will be here, waiting." Mew said confidently.

Gulf took just one last look, he went into the bathroom knowing what he would find when he left. After the shower, Gulf found a Mew asleep in the room, he still had his specs on his face, his body spread on the sheets now wrinkled, with one leg almost falling out of bed.

He would probably be in a lot of pain the next day if he continued to sleep in that position for much longer.

Gulf took Mew's glasses off his face, pulled Mew's body onto the bed, lying him comfortably and turned off the light. He lay down next to the older man and pulled his legs into the blanket. Mew just snuggled into a sigh, Gulf smiled.

"You smell good… Tua-aeng." Mew said, sniffing Gulf's shoulder slightly.

It was comfortable, the smell of your own soap. Somehow, Mew felt pretty good about it.

"You will rest now." Gulf said and Mew pulled him closer in response, unable to say anything else, but still aware of what was going on "Good night and thanks for the good night together." Gulf said and Mew smiled, eyes closed, breathing lightly, thinking about how he wasn't sorry he chose to meet Gulf tonight and be able to be in that moment now "I'll take care of you now." Gulf concluded, taking his still shy fingers to Mew's hair and messing with a few strands of hair.

And Mew finally slept. Well and very comfortable. In a long time he did not know if he could live it, someone who would keep it so well and take care of him the way Gulf did. In the end, he knew he would wake up with renewed energy for another day and if he still had time left, he could be the person who would give Gulf attention in the morning.


End file.
